Archive: Reza Blackgrif
Reza Blackgrif is a bonded shadow demon who is currently a DEVIL research subject. He was formerly recruited to the DAMMED program and was previously bonded to Delvyn Debarge, then Felix Dail He is bonded to Brunhilda Isholm. Personality fdasfasdf Background Pre-bond Reza was born in a remote area of Amazon Jungle, somewhere near the Brazilian border. The place was mostly uninhabited by humans except one or two local tribes - until one day a group of poachers found his family's nesting, shot the parents and took their two cubs (Reza and his brother). Being small and relatively harmless, they were sold on the black market as pets. He ended up in a drug lord's household while his brother was sold elsewhere. As it turned out, the humans who brought him was collecting smaller demons as a hobby. They even managed to tame some of them to guard their estate. He was put in a cage however, as he always tried to run away when they tried teaching him tricks or putting him on a leash. Luckily for him though, he was deemed worthless rather than dangerous, as the dangerous ones were quickly put down. Two decades passed and he would've lost all hope to escape if he had any to begin with when a fire demon, with a bullet wound, was placed beside him - he told him about what it's like to live freely and soon enough, they made a plan to get away. The demon was able to break out of the cage and they freed all the others to create a distraction while they ran away. The plan worked out well, and they escaped into the jungle, along with some others who followed them. All young and clueless how to live in the jungle, they formed a group and travelled together to learn and survive. They only returned to the human's place once, to set the house on fire for their imprisonment. As they grew older and stronger together, demon tribes was beginning to feel threatened by the group's presence; they tried traveling around to avoid trouble, but after all they were ambushed by plant elementals. Most of them died and the survivors didn't get away unscathed. That's where he lost his right horn and ear, and his best friend (the fire demon who helped him to escape) was poisoned and died a few days later. Lost in mourning, he wandered around until he ended up near a human settlement. He was hurt and exhausted so the only way to support himself was to start stealing from them. After a while he figured he was quite good at it and made his home nearby. The locals were not happy about it but it took them a good few years to capture him. His luck saved him again, as he was handed to a mysterious group of soldiers who took him to the DAMMED facility. Post-bond Year 1 Year 2 Powers Active * Passive * Physiology Demon Form Human Form Relationships Brunhilda Isholm Felix Dail Delvyn Debarge Friends Allies Acquaintances Not Friends Trivia * Category:3rd Round Category:Archive: Characters